Birthday Reunion - Victuuri Week Day 2
by nerdlife4eva
Summary: When Yuuri and Viktor are separated to compete in their individual Nationals, Yuuri makes it a point to rush back to Viktor before his competition is over. Yuuri arrives in time to celebrate the last minutes of Viktor's birthday with him, and cuteness abounds because they are adorable! Written as part of VictuuriWeek on Tumblr


**This is the Victuuri Week Day 2 Prompt (from #victuuriweek on Tumblr): Traveling with both Viktor Prompt (Competition) and Yuuri Prompt (Reunion).**

 **I love these boys so much! I cannot wait to see what comes out of the all night event on 2/11!**

* * *

Yuuri was running. His entire body was exhausted from his full day of skating, but since the moment he had jumped from the podium at the Japanese Nationals, he had been running at a full sprint whenever possible.

Viktor had forced him to compete in the Nationals, even though Viktor's return was occurring at the same time in Russia. Fortunately, the Russian Nationals were two days longer than the end of the Japanese competition and Yuuri had boarded a flight a mere hour after racing from the podium.

He had won gold. Without a coach by his immediate side, Yuuri had still managed to take the top spot on the podium. Although thanks to Phichit's brilliance, Viktor had been watching each performance over his phone, it wasn't the same as having Viktor there with him. Somehow though, Yuuri had done it and he couldn't wait to place the medal directly into the hands of his coach and fiancé.

It didn't hurt that if he ran fast enough, he would make it for the last fifteen minutes of Viktor's birthday as well. Time differences made jet lag miserable, but for the first time Yuuri was completely awake and grateful for the extra hours.

The cab ride had been misery, Yuuri ticked every second in his mind, anxiously drumming onto his thigh. He hadn't even changed out of his warm up suit before crashing out of the rink and into Minako's car. It had been a dangerous ride with Minako behind the wheel, but Yuuri had appreciated every ignored red light and disregarded speed limit. It had been a combined effort to deliver him, sweaty, unclean, and panting to the hotel lobby. He certainly hoped Viktor would appreciate the gesture. Smiling devilishly, Yuuri nodded his appreciation to the concierge who handed the disheveled skater an extra key to his fiancé's room. It had crossed Yuuri's mind to knock on the door, but he had decided on the plane that it would be so much sweeter to walk in as if his presence was expected. Viktor always surprised him, Yuuri was excited to turn the tables on his favorite human.

The elevator ride was also agony. Yuuri took the time to fuss with the bouquet clutched in his hand. He hadn't been able to decide on a particular type of flower, so he had an array of every blue flower the shop had, arranged in careful brown wrapping. A small box hung from his hand, hiding the carefully crafted birthday cake, just big enough for two people to share. His medal was tucked in the folds of his suitcase, with a card that Yuuri had carefully written during the flight. He was slightly embarrassed that there were tears splattered all over the card, but thought Viktor would probably find it sweet. Humming to himself, he walked off the elevator, turning right to head for the room.

Pausing only briefly, Yuuri listened to the sounds through the door. There was low music playing and a soft voice singing along. Yuuri recognized the song immediately and let the smile spread his lips. Unlocking the door, he slid inside as quietly as possible.

* * *

Viktor was sore. The Russian Nationals were painfully staggered over four days of competition and he was already feeling the fatigue in his muscles. He had trained hard over the course of only a few weeks and was currently in first place in the standings. Yurio had looked ready to murder him when his first set of scores had lit the screen. Viktor was a competitor through and through and it was really no surprise that he had rebounded so quickly.

Internally though, he was unsure how he was going to keep going. His body hurt more than he could remember it hurting, even though he had spent a remarkable amount of time skating for someone who was claiming to be only a coach. It was because Yuuri was irresistible on the ice, he smiled to himself settling back into the deep bathtub. He had choreographed Yuuri's routines and skated them in mirror image to his fiancé for the entire course of their time together. Viktor had never really left the ice, despite what the media believed.

Thinking of Yuuri made him sigh, a feeling of emptiness creeping into his chest. If Yuuri was here, he would be nestled between his legs sharing the bath with him. He felt that he had let Yuuri down, watching his love skate through a screen while he was thousands of kilometers away. He hadn't even seen the final standings for the Japanese Nationals because he had to skate his own routine and Yakov had dragged the team from the rink afterwards. His phone had died immediately after Yuuri's program and still lay quietly on its charger waiting for the battery to bring it back to life.

Viktor sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning back on the edge of the tub. He didn't think he would be able to skate without Yuuri nearby, but he had managed to do so by thinking of his skater the entire time he was on the ice. It didn't keep him from missing his fiancé to the point of depression though. Love was a beautiful thing, until you realized that without the other person around life seemed much duller. Viktor couldn't wait for Yuuri to be home again, snuggled up against him in their king-sized bed with Makkachin happily piled on top of them.

It was in the bath that Yuuri found Viktor, the warm smile spreading from his fiancé's lips to his own. Viktor looked sleepy lying on the hard angle of the tub, but not quite at peace. Yuuri silently laid his surprises on the table, slipping from his coat and his clothes thankful for the music's ability to mask the slight noises he was making. Gently bending down, he placed a kiss on Viktor's forehead.

"AHHHHH!" the Russian man screamed, sloshing water over the tub and beginning a long stream of Russian cuss words.

Yuuri in all his naked glory, toppled backwards, landing hard on the rug of the bathroom, face bright red. "Um, hi?" He pushed his ever-growing hair away from his face and glanced sheepishly at his fiancé.

"YUURI!" Viktor exploded from the bathtub, sending even more water over the edge as he crashed down on top of Yuuri's lap. "YOU'RE HERE!"

Yuuri's chest was being crushed by Viktor's strong arms as he both hugged and shook Yuuri within an inch of his life. "Yes, I'm here, but," he laughed as he eased Viktor's arms down, "if you don't cut that out, you might knock me into the afterlife!" Yuuri was laughing when Viktor started peppering his face with kisses, loving the hasty declarations of love flowing from Viktor in Russian. "Should we get in the bath before we freeze to death?"

Viktor stood and yanked Yuuri to his feet, pausing long enough to regain his composure. His Yuuri was here and his heart was flying. "Yes, tell me everything about Japan, Yuuri," Viktor stepped into the tub never letting Yuuri's hand go. When they were situated exactly as Viktor had been imagining it and hot water had been added, Viktor let his hands roam over his fiancé's body. "What was your final score? You medaled, right? I'm sure you got gold this time!"

Yuuri felt tingles spreading over his skin in the wake of Viktor's wandering hands. "Mmmm," he sighed, giving into Viktor's touches and easing back against the other man, "let's talk about you first, then we can talk about me. How are you feeling? I watched your performance on the plane, you were beautiful." Yuuri had his head nestled on Viktor's shoulder and looked up from there to see Viktor's blue eyes shining down at him. Viktor had been stunning on the ice, but Yuuri thought he was more beautiful now than he had ever seen.

"You watched? That makes my heart happy," Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead. "It was like riding a bicycle," Viktor joked, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Yuuri, "there are some things you never forget how to do, even if it has been awhile." He let his hands travel further down on Yuuri's body, emphasizing his point.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers with Viktor's, "later, you can do that all you want. Right now, I want to know how you are feeling. How does your body feel?" Viktor angled his hips into Yuuri's back and Yuuri slapped a wet palm to his own forehead. It was obvious that his fiancé was not going to be easily guided into talking about his skating performance. Turning slightly, he captured Viktor's face with both of his hands. "Vitya," he said lovingly but sternly, using the nickname for emphasis, "how was it competing again?" He held Viktor's gaze until the man heaved an exasperated breath.

"It was wonderful," Viktor admitted, not avoiding Yuuri's eyes, but not looking directly at him either. Yuuri had been right about Viktor's need to compete, and now Viktor was going to have to hear about it.

"I'm glad it was wonderful," Yuuri whispered sweetly, moving closer to Viktor's lips, "almost too glad to tell you I told you so." Laughter filled the bathroom as Viktor closed his hands on Yuuri's sides, tickling the younger man until he was a vibrating breathless mess.

"I missed you so much, Yuuri," Viktor kissed the wet shoulder in front of him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's strong waist, "even though you are a brat sometimes."

It was Yuuri's turn to tickle Viktor, which he effectuated by pinching the strong thigh resting against his own. When Viktor responded by biting Yuuri's shoulder, he decided that they had had enough bath time for one night. Standing, he pulled Viktor up, releasing the water from the tub. "Come on, I have birthday surprises for you."

Before Yuuri could step from the tub, Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, hands groping at his damp back. "You are the best birthday surprise I could ask for." Viktor leaned in to kiss Yuuri in the slow languid way that suggested they had all night to take things further.

Nudging Viktor's forehead with his own, Yuuri smirked. "You say that now," he said, snagging a towel and wrapping it around Viktor, "but I brought cake."

"Cake!" Viktor hurdled the edge of the tub, dragging Yuuri with him, "why didn't you start with that instead of scaring me half to death?!"

Their mutual laughter rang in a perfectly harmonized chorus as they curled on the bed, box of cake open between them, blue flowers cradled carefully in Viktor's lap. They shared the cake, feeding each other bites like the hopeless romantics they had become. When it had been completely devoured, Yuuri moved the box, giggling when Viktor resisted his attempts to also move the flowers to a safer location. "I have one more surprise for you." Yuuri gently placed a box tied with a silver ribbon in Viktor's lap. "Read the card first, okay?" Perching himself back against the headboard, Yuuri waited.

Without a word, Viktor slipped the card from the box, opening it carefully so as not to tear any part of the envelope. As he read, tears slid down his face. Placing the card next to him, Viktor slid the ribbon from the box. Tucked inside was a wedding planning journal, with a gold medal carefully looped around it. Turning to Yuuri, Viktor had happiness and confusion colliding in his eyes.

Scooting forward, Yuuri cupped Viktor's chin in his hand, reaching down to hold Viktor's other hand. Yuuri remembered the day in the onsen that Viktor had held him exactly like this. He remembered all the things Viktor had done to change his life completely. "I won gold in Japan, Viktor," Yuuri kept his voice even despite the tears swelling in his eyes, "it was all because of you." He used his thumb to wipe away the watery diamonds escaping Viktor's eyes. "So I thought, it is time to start planning the wedding now, right?" The last part of his sentence was lost as Viktor threw himself on top of Yuuri.

"You are amazing!" Viktor was laughing and crying at the same time, making Yuuri elated but very confused. "I will win gold too! Then we will plan a gold themed wedding!" Viktor hugged the air out of Yuuri's lungs with excitement. "It will be beautiful, you'll see!"

Yuuri tangled a hand into Viktor's hair, grinning like a man high on life. A gold themed wedding sounded way too extravagant for Yuuri's tastes, but he would let Viktor have whatever he wanted. Pulling Viktor up to be even with his face, he smiled, "I love you, future Mr. Viktor Katsuki." At Viktor's heart-stopping grin, Yuuri felt his heart break into a million love-splintered pieces.

"And I love you, future Mr. Yuuri Nikiforov." Viktor feathered kisses over all of the accessible skin on Yuuri's body as they sank into the feeling of each other, prepared to ignore the world for the rest of the night.


End file.
